


Ch.17

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [18]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 5





	Ch.17

1

三点了

吴世勋瞥了眼时钟，毫不掩饰的大声咂嘴，但某只熊一点反应也没有，反而打了个呵欠又往他身上蹭

“金钟仁，累了就去睡。”

金钟仁抓着他的手臂哼唧一声，“快看完了，再半小时而已嘛。”

“...”

如果不是都暻秀睡在旁边，吴世勋早就踹开人回房间去了，不过也是因为都暻秀睡着，想把这部恐怖电影看完又害怕一个人的金钟仁这才缠上自己

说到底他也不是真的想睡，只是心里烦，看到画面上满地的假血浆就更烦了

叹口气，吴世勋决定去弄杯咖啡提提神

“吴世勋你去哪？赶紧回来啊一会儿珍妮又该出来了呜呜呜——”

“啊西——知道了。”

吴世勋奶着声音咂嘴，一面站起来绕过沙发，没走两步就在楼梯口和一个人影撞个满怀

“啊、痛...谁啊？”

客厅的灯是全关的，借着电视微弱的光源，吴世勋好容易才认出眼前的人，“伯贤哥？”

Omega也是刚看清他的脸，立马僵在了原地

四周温度瞬间掉了十度，两人在狭窄的空间面对面却谁也不说话，尴尬得不行

知道这哥应该还在生自己的气，吴世勋轻咳一声，“哥怎么这个时间还没睡？”

“嗯...那个，睡醒了有点口渴，下来喝杯水...”

“喔...”

点点头说了句是吗，吴世勋打算装作若无其事的绕开，却不见那人有移动的意思

边伯贤低头看着自己的脚，手紧攥着衣服下䙓，他挣扎了一阵，终于在看见视线中的另一双脚准备踏步离开时开口叫了对方的名字。吴世勋停下动作看向他，但没有回话，只静静站着等待边伯贤接下来的话

“...我...我跟你谈谈。”

“谈？”

吴世勋喃喃重复道，回头瞧了眼，金钟仁仍专注于电影画面，伸手握住了边伯贤的手快步把人拉到阳台。边伯贤一时还没反应过来，吴世勋笑笑，顺手把睡衣外套脱下来披在他身上

“哥只是要谈？我还以为，哥是来讨说法的。”

“什、什么？”

“不是吗？因为那天的事，哥整整两个星期不搭理我呢。还说我是最差劲的人。”

“不搭理你怎么？你...你活该。”

边伯贤其实也不晓得他们才冷战了这么些时间，只觉得日子过的挺慢，没想到原来才过了两个星期

吴世勋勾起嘴角耸耸肩，“活该吗？可是哥最后还是到了啊，证明你那时候是舒服的吧？”

“你！你还敢说！”

“所以哥今天突然自己找来，是气消了——还是，预备再打我一巴掌？”

“吴世勋！你这人、为什么老是这样——”

边伯贤说到一半便打住了，他今天不是来找架吵的，冷静一点，他再次吸气试着平复情绪，却还是因为想起对方没心没肺的笑脸气得捏紧拳头颤抖。而吴世勋也没有继续气他，也不开口哄，就这么等着边伯贤冷静下来，等那双眼睛再次朝向他

他的眼睛，果然很漂亮，虽然即便再漂亮也不属于自己

“哥。”他朝那人招招手

“...”

虽然表情老大不甘愿，边伯贤还是乖乖走到他边上，还很多此一举的和他隔着半只手臂的距离

小Beta无奈地上挑眉毛，“我如果真要做什么，这样的距离可不够。”

“你敢！”

嘴上恶声恶气，却在听见做什么三个字后就吓得用手藏着半张脸，只剩下一双眼睛眯着瞪他

“...开玩笑的，抱歉，一开始逗哥就停不下来呢。”吴世勋摇摇头，拉开Omega的手强迫那张小脸全部露出来

“哥，对不起。”

“...”

边伯贤缩着脖子瞪他，见那人没有继续说下去的意思，不禁有些来气的甩开他的手，“对不起什么？说完啊？”

“说什么？”

“呀，吴世勋你不要太过分，自己做过什么不要装傻！而且...”

忽然意识到自己过高的音量，边伯贤赶忙捂住嘴巴，竖起耳朵确定没有人过来的脚步声才缓缓开口，“你...你到底为什么、为什么要这样...做？”

“...为什么？”

吴世勋歪着脑袋佯装思考，“那哥觉得为什么？”

“我？我不、我才不觉得怎么样！你，你这人就是爱玩这种恶劣的把戏——”

“嗯，答对了。”

才说到一半忽然被被一句凉凉的肯定打断，边伯贤顿了下，下意识骂道，“说谎！”

“喔、又答对了。”

“...”

边伯贤再度愣住的样子让吴世勋笑了出来，他学着对方缩脖子的样子，挤着脸凑近他，“哥说了我在玩，那就是在玩，还能有什么？嗯？”

吴世勋靠得的很近，近得让人不舒服，却和往常那些感觉不一样，既没有压迫、戏谑，也没有欲望，边伯贤想像平常一样叫他走开，却突然觉得没了立场。边伯贤忽然觉得在吴世勋的注视下，自己变成了一个观赏用的娃娃——尽管再美丽，能得到的，也就是那几秒钟的毫无感情的注视

小Beta勾起嘴角，“不过说到恶劣，既然哥这么不喜欢，那就别玩了吧。”

“...什么？”

肩膀被按住，浏海盖着眼睛的部分被吴世勋捞起来露出大半额头，边伯贤怔怔地望着那张好看的脸越靠越近，鼻尖碰在一起的时候反射性闭上眼睛

因为这一切太过自然，所以当吴世勋的吻落在他的鬓角而不是唇上，边伯贤反而差点发出疑惑的声音

现在回想起来，两人从未接吻过——除去第一次在他房间，那个根本只能用碰撞来形容的吻，之后或是隔着东西，或是亲吻身体和其它地方，他们一次也没有主动接吻

明明什么事都做过了，唯独少了一个吻，想起来可真是好笑

“我说，不玩了，再也不会戏弄你了，以后我们就是普通的哥哥和弟弟。”

吴世勋松开他往后退了一步，抬头看见Omega的脸时忽然顿了顿，笑着抬手去戳他柔软的脸颊

“怎么了？为什么摆出这么沮丧的脸？”

“哪、哪有”边伯贤胡乱用手肘蹭了把脸，“我...我高兴还来不及呢！”

“喔——那你突然高兴什么呢？”

“关、关你什么事！”

“好好好，你高兴就好，我亲爱的哥哥。”吴世勋又笑了，彷佛从来没有笑得这么温柔过

“所以哥愿意原谅我了，对吗？”

原谅？

从他对自己喊哥那天开始，答案就确定了吧

“...再有下次，咬死你。”

“哇，好可怕——”

“少装模做样，电视看完了就早点睡！”

边伯贤有些暴躁的把外套甩还给吴世勋，踏着重重的步子转身走进室内

“哥。”

忽然，吴世勋又喊住他，却没等他回头便开口了，就好像这话根本不是说给他听的

“睡吧，明天早上起来之后，就当做了一场梦。”

“我不会，再出现在你的梦里了。”

“晚安。”

2

赶上今天天气好，金钟仁嚷嚷着要再去趟练习室，还缠着成员们一起，吴世勋回了句室内练习跟天气好什么关系，被泼冷水的金钟熊立刻哭唧唧的去找都暻秀讨拍

“呜呜呜暻秀哥——”

都暻秀停下手里的锅铲，翻了个白眼回头喊道，“吴世勋，对你哥好一点会要你的命吗？”

“过四月他就不是我哥了。”吴世勋也回他们一个白眼，奶声奶气的反驳

“...”

这么说也没错，都暻秀歪着鹅脑袋想了想，于是扒开黏在身上的熊掌继续对付锅里的刚煎出一点焦糖色的小香肠，顺便拍掉朴灿烈想偷拿的手

在金钟仁和吴世勋互瞪的功夫，金俊勉从楼上下来了，见到最好说话的人，金钟仁一秒凑过去赖在哥哥身上，“俊勉哥～我们去练习室嘛——”

“练习室？”

金俊勉抬头四周看看，沙发上坐着看电视的吴世勋，厨房里金珉锡正在和都暻秀朴灿烈学着做饭，刚才经过浴室的时候才看见边伯贤和金钟大正为了牙膏在吵架

总而言之一句话，全都没事干

“走嘛哥～这不都快巡回了，再不动动身体就要生锈了。”

“你晚上动得还不够啊？”吴世勋凉凉的飘来一句，金钟仁一听立刻拉长了熊脸

“啊——吴世勋！你今天怎么回事、老是找我茬！”

“整个宿舍就你在说话，不找你我找谁？”

“吴世勋！！！”

“啊行了行了，要去就去吧，”金俊勉受不了的捂着一边的耳朵挥挥手，“反正待在家你们不是摸鱼就是吵架，尽没干些正经事。”

“好耶——”

金钟仁快乐的欢呼，一溜烟跑上楼去换衣服。金俊勉朝吴世勋递过去一个责怪的眼神，“你干嘛呢，一大早跟个刺猬似的。”

小Beta用后脑勺对着小队长，摆出一副‘我不知道’的表情

“你呀...”

“早啊——”

随着洪亮的嗓门儿，金钟大从楼梯间蹦了出来，嚷嚷着俊勉哥早安便往沙发上一躺把头靠在吴世勋腿上，边伯贤跟在后头，看见沙发上的人时脚步顿了顿

吴世勋听见声音而转头，看着他，露出月牙般的笑容，“早啊，伯贤哥。”

身旁的金俊勉，还有躺着的金钟大，虽然不明显但能感觉到视线都落在了自己身上，大概是意外吴世勋主动找他打招呼，也怕他们突然打起来吧

撇撇嘴，边伯贤走过去伸手抢了小Beta手里的遥控器，在旁边的单人沙发一屁股跷脚坐下开始转台

“一大早看什么英文新闻...量你也听不懂，杵在这儿装认真呢。”

这话说的挺大声，估计厨房的人也听见了，眼角余光瞥见金俊勉一脸惊讶的拉着金珉锡咬耳朵，边伯贤看向吴世勋，后者正在和金钟大争夺沙发的空间，接收到他的视线便偏头朝他吐舌头

还真变回普通兄弟了...就像几个月前发生的事都是假的一样，比失忆更厉害。不过这样也好，应该说这样才好

边伯贤把视线转回电视画面，是因为昨晚睡前吃的那包饼干吗，总觉得肚子闷胀得疼

*

“耳边～传来～你唤醒我的声音～我就是因你而重生、Yeah——！！！”

突然爆炸的音量吓坏了朴灿烈，连带着摔了手里的水瓶洒得身边的都暻秀一身水

“...”都暻秀眯眼挽起袖子

委屈的Alpha从包里找来一包纸巾一面嚷嚷，“不是我——去找钟大啊、是他吓我的！”

“...”

“暻秀啊啊啊啊——”

边伯贤刚抬头，便从镜子的映像看见左右相反的朴灿烈往他跑来，高了半个头的人也不考虑遮没遮住硬是溜窜到背后要躲，露出半个屁股正好被都暻秀一巴掌揍下去

只见那人哀嚎一声躺在地上，抓着边伯贤的裤管可怜兮兮的弯着眼睛朝他伸手，边伯贤好气又好笑的转头不理他

“自己起来，别赖在地上占地儿。”

“好累喔——”

“你累我就不累啊？”

边伯贤弯腰把毛巾捡起来挂在头上，余光瞥见Alpha还坐在地上，正盯着自己瞧

“做、做什么？”

朴灿烈没有回话，下一秒忽然站起来向他靠近一步，边伯贤下意识往后退，被汗水浸湿的后背贴在了墙壁上。朴灿烈温柔的笑了下，一只手撑在Omega身后的墙上，另一只手摸上同样汗湿的腹部，感觉到手下的身躯不受控制的一抽，在对方没反应过来前按住细腰往自己身上扣，低音炮用几乎把人抱在怀里的姿势在他耳边轻声道

“内裤露出来了。”

说完，手指拽着裤腰处往上提高，把灰色内裤露出的部分全藏进弹性棉裤里头，松开手时裤腰的松紧带发出轻微的啪一声，也唤回边伯贤的精神

“呃、你...”边伯贤被逗得满脸通红却吱吱唔唔说不出话，朴灿烈跟某个恶劣的小Beta不一样，他做的任何行为都只是单纯想做所以做，不像那个吴小朋友，一个抬手一个笑容都藏着无数个暗示，却愣是不说明白，非得让你猜个半天自己却站在一旁独自开心

边伯贤直勾勾瞪着朴灿烈，却在他退开时心里升起无法忽视的失落，后者只回给一个疑惑的笑。朴灿烈的手指太令人无法抗拒，明明他的指尖是微凉的，却觉得他抚摸过的腰际彷佛被高温烫过的酥麻不已，还有那股清新的柠檬香气，若有似无的环绕在周围，不引人注意却极具存在感，把边伯贤牢牢扣住，再也离不开

“干嘛呢，这么看着我？是太好看了么？”

“放屁，给你点阳光就灿烂了，也不瞧瞧镜子？”

朴灿烈嬉皮笑脸的，冲他挑了挑眉，“瞧过了，挺好看的。”

是啊，是好看

你在我心里一直是最好看的

但实际上，边伯贤只是装作不耐烦的朝他踢一脚，撇过头嘴硬着，“...脑袋给门挤了吧。”

对他别扭的话丝毫没有气恼，朴灿烈笑着拉着他一块在地上坐下，用毛巾给他擦干脸上的汗

“和好了？”

知道他说的是吴世勋，边伯贤低头用头发挡着脸，对方又问了一次才轻轻点头，“嗯。”

“你看着没什么精神，都还好吧？”

边伯贤摇摇头，“没事...只是有点累，大概最近准备巡演的关系。”

“这样啊。”

忽然，朴灿烈想起什么似的，窜起来蹦跳着跑开了。不一会儿，原本放着回归专辑的歌突然变成了西洋乐曲，拍子很快，听着让人忍不住想跳舞，正在换衣服的金钟仁首先反应过来

“这不是暻秀哥那部电影的曲子吗？”

“什么？”当事人站在一旁歪头

“踢踏舞啊踢踏舞。”

“啊...”

“不是哥演的吗...”

“伯贤，来”朴灿烈又跑了回来朝边伯贤伸手，脸上的笑容好像能驱散乌云那般耀眼夺目，“我们来跳舞吧？”

“什、我不会跳这——哇啊？”

也不搭理那人拼命挥手抗拒，朴灿烈自顾自拉着人跑到练习室正中央，浮夸的行了个礼后一手搭在边伯贤的腰上，一手和他十指紧扣就这么跳起舞来，边伯贤半推半就的跳着，觉得脸烧得厉害又好像哪儿不大对劲

“等等，你、你这什么舞啊？”

“华尔滋啊？应该是吧。”

朴灿烈咧嘴笑着，举高他们相扣的手在空中绕了一圈儿，连带着把边伯贤整个人也转了起来，慌乱之中还踩了他的脚

“哎、小心啊。”

“还不是你！为什么跳华尔滋要放踢踏舞的曲子啊！而且朴灿烈你会跳吗？”

“不会啊？”那人无所谓的歪头

“不会那你瞎搞什么呢！呀、听我说话——！”

“啊哈哈哈，有什么关系，来、抬左脚～”

“呀朴灿烈！你——啊真是、哇！”

练习室其他人都停下来看着两人跳舞的样子，虽说朴灿烈果真不会跳，两人一直互踩对方的脚，跳的是乱七八糟，哄闹了半天还弄得满头大汗，可当边伯贤趁空档往镜子一瞧，却被自己脸上的笑给吓了一跳，不知是热还是兴奋，他的整张脸都红了，下垂眼弯起来像开口向下的月亮一样

上一次玩得这么疯是什么时候？差点就忘了，自己也能笑得这么开心

还好，还有朴灿烈在身边

看着那个坐在地上朝自己傻笑的Alpha，边伯贤不自觉耳朵发烫，心跳也快得胸口疼

再看下去，说不定会心空而死呢，但这样好像也不错。边伯贤一面摇头嘲笑自己的想法，却控制不住嘴角上扬，一下变成了哭笑不得的奇怪表情

tbc


End file.
